That Beautiful Secret
by DAWN EVERY LIGHT
Summary: Ginny remembers the worst day of her life. The day which she let her real love go. Weasleycest Ron


Hi! Sorry for my bad english and I hope you like it. Reviews, please.

**That Beautiful Secret**

Ginny Weasley had more than a girl of her age could wish. At her 16 years, she was pretty, smart, she had a cool body and all the guys loved her. Even, now she was the Harry Potter's girlfriend and all the girls were jealous of her.

But Ginny was feeling that she was lacking something. She was not totally happy. She knew that she had a nice boyfriend who actually loved her, however, was he her real love? Was she in love with him as she thought?

In that moment, Ron and Hermione passed holding each other hands. She looked at them with no emotion on her face. It was hard that Ron asked Hermione to go out, but now they were happy together. Although, Ginny knew that, she was not happy for her brother. She coursed herself for that. She thought she was jealous and she was very sad for being such a bad sister. Just she did not feel like if they were siblings... and he neither.

**Flash Back**

A few months ago, Ginny had started to feel the wrongs feelings for the wrong guy.

One day, she was doing her potions homework in her Common Room and Ron came in having just finished his last of the day. He sat next to his sister and he looked how his pen was moving fast on the parchment. The girl blushed when he separated the hair of the face and rubbed the ear.

"Do you have more homework?" He asked her.

"No, two sentences more and I will finish" The both looked at each other. He seemed so handsome to her.

Ron moved his hand to take up Ginny's one and when he did it, he was coming his face near to her. They were a few centimeters when the picture was opened and Harry and Hermione came in. Already, they were not alone.

Before Ginny went to bed, she found a note on her pillow. It pointed out that at midnight she have to go to the Restricted Section and it had no name. She put on a jeans and a shirt, brushed her hear and went out quietly. She was exiting, that was not the first time that they met there, but she wanted to be with him.

She arrived and although she did not see anything, she managed not to fall. He was there, waiting to her, as always. They approached each other slowly and then, he kiss her. His hands traveled through her body without leaving space unexplored. The both wanted, loved and needed each other.

They were undressing each other slowly, they had no hurry to end with that moment, in fact, they wanted that moment to last the whole life. Ron kissed her neck while Ginny was caressing his back. She sighed of pleasure and he loved it. The both spent all the night between those books that were witness of their love and their secret desire because they would have to go back to the routine in the morning.

"I like to dawn with you." Said Ginny hugging his naked body. He kissed her little red head and smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too. I would wish that this didn't finish." They kissed each other. After Ginny watched that the sun was starting to come out and that means they would have to hide.

"It's the time. We should return." She got up and began to dress herself. However, he was looking at her with a silly smile.

When they arrived at their Common Room, Harry was waiting for Ron. The girl reddened, greeted Harry and went to her bedroom. Then, the both were alone and his best friend approached up to him with a mischievous smile.

"You didn't come to bed last night..." Ron looked at him bud he didn't say anything. "With whom were you? Were you with Hermione?"

"What? Of course not, Harry. We only are friends."

"And, who was the lucky?" Ron got nervous.

"There was no one." He said. "I'm going to change my clothes." His friend watched him puzzled because he had never talked to him in that way.

The boys went down to have breakfast. Hermione and Ginny sat down in a corner and began to talk about their things. Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were observing them from their seats. Harry noticed that his friend was looking at the girls in a strange way and his eyes were glowing while he was doing it.

"I notice you very odd today. Are you fine?" Ron continued thinking. "¡Ron!"

"What?"

"Did happen anything between Ginny and you?" The boy got nervous again and he reddened weakly.

"It has happened nothing. We are like always." Ron looked at her one more time and he continued with his food.

"Ron, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah, whatever."

"How would you feel if I ask your sister to go out?" In that moment, Ron seemed to choke with his food and he started to cough.

"What!?" All the students turned to look at him. He had stood up and his face was of the same color of his hair. "Are you kidding?"

"I..." Ron went off before Harry could say something more. Hermione was going to stand up to follow him but Ginny was faster and she did it.

It was not easy to find him. The young boy had entered in a empty classroom and he was sitting down doing nothing. She left the door half-open and and she placed close to him while she was caressing his hair. Ron surprised himself when he felt her tact on his skin and embraced her strongly. Ginny corresponded to him hoping he told her what had happen.

"Did you know Harry want to ask you to go out?" She surprised herself.

"That's why you shouted? Ron, I love you and Harry couldn't change my feelings."

"But you would be happy together. You and I..." She kissed him to stop talking.

"Ron, you only understand that you are the one in my life." The boy caressed her check tenderly and he pulled of her towards him. The door creaked and Harry entered. The both separated each other fast but not enough.

Ginny said goodbye with the bent head and Ron did not even look at him. It was the second time that he caught them and the situation was becoming a little uncomfortable. Harry was thinking there was something strange between them. Their behavior, how they look at each other, it was not anything usual. During the classes, none of the two friends spoke. Ron was afraid that he had discovered something that could harm them and Harry was not sure about what he should say. Hermione, believing that they were angered because of what happened this morning, tried to find out the reason of their odd behavior but none of them said anything to her.

They returned to their Common Room when the classes were finished. All the students went to their bedrooms and Harry and Ron were alone. Harry didn't understand what was really happening between Ginny and her brother so he wanted an explanation. Ron said "good night" and before he could go up one step, Harry caught him by the forearm.

"I need to talk to you."

"Harry, that what you said before surprised me. It's not a big deal."

"Is there anything between Ginny and you?" Ron's heart began to beat very hard and his hands started to tremble.

"Of course not. I do not know what you were put you in the head with that."

"Your looks, your night arrivals, when I found you in the potion class. All this is very rare and I want you to explain me what happens in reality." Harry's eyes looked at his friend's ones very challenging. Ron knew that he was expecting a reply and he will not let him go if it does not convince him.

"To spend time with my sister is not unusual."

"That is not a siblings relationship only."

"What are you thinking?" Ron asked a little troublesome.

"I just hope you do the right thing and you do not drag Ginny towards a mistake that will ruin her life." Harry pushed Ron and stepped up the stairs until his dorm and left him alone while he was reconsidering what he had said.

Ron was full of rage with him because he was right and with himself because he was taking the person who more wanted to a disgrace. What would happen if the people discovered them and did not understand that their love is real? He did not want her to suffer for his guilt, for a love that they never could show in public and which they should be hiding from the others.

The next night, when Ginny went to their usual meeting, something was not right. Ron did not waiting to her like always. He was sad, worried and it did not seem that he had good news to say.

"We have to talk, Ginny." She went to kiss him but Ron did not let her.

"Has it happened anything bad?"

"This can't go on. Harry is right, that which you and I have is very dangerous and we don't know what can happen if we were discovered." She looked at him surprised. "We have to stop meeting us."

"To stop meeting us? Do you want we to leave it just because you think they could discover us?"

"You don't understand..."

"No, Ron! I thought you really loved me, but I think you care more what others think than your own feelings." Tears went down her face. He hugged her as hard as he could. "Why? Why!?"

"Ginny, I couldn't bear that you were hurt by my fault. I love you and that's why I want you to be happy and I don't want to see you suffer in a life where we must flee and hide." She cannot stop weeping, she knew that it was a farewell. Ron kissed her, that would be their last kiss, the most special of all.

**Flash Back Ends**

So much time had passed and the both continued reminding it as if it had happened yesterday. They still loved each other as the first day, however, it only was a memory and although sometimes a few caresses disguised of innocence were making them revive all this moments, only the books that observed them during all these nights are the connoisseurs of that beautiful secret.


End file.
